File talk:KatamariFlareon.jpg
And once he is contained within the ball of fluff, we will do horrible things to him!!! Nitty 18:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Like Bubba Style horrible things or sadistic horrible things? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:32, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Like sadistic horrible things. Like... I dunno. I'll go check around, find some suitable torture devise. Nitty 18:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :ACID LUBRICANT! Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:36, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ouch. No. Nothing that'll kill him. Just real painful stuff. Spoony's idea of pain. Ask him if you don't know. Nitty 18:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Holy Jesus, you're gonna make him climax 7 times in a ROW?! Spoon 18:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yes. Nitty 18:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, check this: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Top/community We're all featured useres. Even Xandus... Spoon 18:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) What the hell? How is Newark67 a featured user, but not teh Krush? Nitty 18:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Waitaminute i'm '' a featured user?Thats either a monumentall cock-up or due to my previous activity on the vault. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think it goes by number of edits. Newark was the article shite we tried to clean up. Spoon 18:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Am i the only one that thinks its ironic that i'm the ''eleventh featured user on that list? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Bullshit. That's not funny. Nitty 18:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ha! Spoon 18:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Also,why is Ashrandom near the top of the list?He's been inactive for fucking ages. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 18:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Number of edits. Oh, and it's 'she'. Spoon 18:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Number of edits?Right,oh,and its a she?Damn. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:00, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Judgeing by the number of your edits, and mine, you should be close to overtaking Grizzly. Spoon 19:02, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, that was directed at Nitty. Spoon 19:03, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Porter still wins, though. Nitty 19:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I'll go find out how many he has, shall I? And Ausir's. Spoon 19:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Porter has: 31,027. Spoon 19:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ausir has: 20,413. Spoon 19:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) How many do i have? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) And Ashrandom has: 4,583. Spoon 19:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Wolfy has: 1,898. Spoon 19:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Haha. Well, what should we do now? Nitty 19:13, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Go to the left 4 dead eleventy wikia perhaps?Or go to my morrowind blog? Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Ye banned me from there, ya douche. And no, I'm not going to check this wiki of which you speak. Nitty 19:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Fixed. I need some chains, about a metric tonne of liquid latex, and a really horny dog. Nitty 19:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :That sounds like a fucked up version of "The Lion,The Witch and the wardrobe". Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Does anybody have a gimp hood I can give to Stevey? Nitty 19:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Turn around and bend over (AFter 5 minutes),it appears your cat left it in there,here ya go. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, does anyone have a vibrator with a solar powered battery? Nitty 19:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :The wibrator should be in your cats bed,and a solar powered abttery? (Rips out battery from Solar Scorcher and sticks in vibrator). Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? 19:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Brian does. Spoon Alright, alright! We just need a milking apparatus, and we'll be set. Nitty 19:42, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Milking?You do not that is literally just wanking a cow?Anyway (Gets auto-wanker)HEre ya go. Captain TattyBoJangles Care to talk? Alright. We've coat him in the latex, chains, and gimp hood, let the dog go at him, then stick the vibe on in, and collect his sperm, and sell it on the black market in China for extra cashola. Welcome to the sex slave trade, everybody. Nitty 19:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why do we need the dog again? Spoon 19:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Shame. Nitty 19:55, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Wouldn't it be better if we used a Bidoof? Spoon 19:56, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Someone's been researching their pokeymanz. You have created a time-space wormhole and have a horny Bidoof available? Nitty 19:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Spoon 20:01, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hehehe, a nice male like Steven will fetch a hefty price. Ah, slave trade, is there anything you can't provide? Nitty 20:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I can think of many things. Spoon 20:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Like a reasonable facade of a soul. Or love. Damn. Nitty 20:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 20:26, 30 August 2009 (UTC)]] Hey, it's one of my best customers. Too bad he's dead, he would have loved to have Stevie for a night. Or a month. Nitty 20:30, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Spoon 20:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Stop doing that. Nitty 20:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Spoon 20:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) My fuzzy little ball of sex is back to her "playful" self. Nitty 20:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Good man! Give her what for! Spoon 20:44, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Her little kitty vagina is enflamed and dripping. I actually have a towel here to mop up the occasional run-off. It smells sooooooo good. Nitty 20:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :That is fucking disgusting.Beyond disgusting... you know what if my dick was small enough to fit it into a cat vagina.I would probably rip it off.I mean fuck thats disgusting.The Dumpster behind KFC 08:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Could you describe it? Spoon 20:52, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Not really. It's not sweet or anything, it's... I can't describe it. But it's just so full of pheremones, it's making me lightheaded. Nitty 21:06, 30 August 2009 (UTC)